Over Chocolate Shakes & Fries
by softasthunder
Summary: "It's on the house." Before Harry could protest Marie slammed her foot on his while he howled in pain causing people to look at him, "It's nothing." He choked out while clutching on his now-injured foot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe it belongs to you J.K Rowling and other big company name I haven't bothered to learn. I do however own Marie Hawthorne, dialogue, plot, etc. Oh, but I also don't own Lisa Smith. She belongs to you J.K!**

_ Over Chocolate Shakes and Fries_

_By: Snaps07_

"Are you sure about this Professor?" Asked a girl by the age of 16, with her two companions beside her, both covered up with hoods and a black robe like she.

He nodded, his eyes twinkling, and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

She sighed, not very comfortable with this, unlike her companions who grinned and whooped, excited for the little trip they were going to take.

It was near the end of July and unbearably stiflingly hot.

Usually, one of the girl's companions mused, England is always raining. _Now_ it's bloody hot.

"Now if you all may grab my arm I shall take us." The grabbed on, and held tightly, screwing their eyes shut as they apparated into his bedroom with out as much as a _pop._

They looked around the bland, barren bedroom. "What kind of bedroom is this?" The musing one asked.

For the first time they noticed Albus' face, "What's wrong Professor?" The other boy asked, pushing his glasses up his nose, causing them to sit crookedly on his nose as always.

"I left Harry here in hopes he could at least have some form of life. I knew it would be hard but I didn't think…" He trailed off, letting his fingers brush against the heavy-ironed locks on his door.

"Is that him?" The female asked, switching emotions so fast, as she walked closely to a teenage boy of almost 16, who was curled up in a ball.

"He looks so much like James." The musing one said, the one with the crooked glasses nodded, pride on his face, while the girl looked at him lovingly.

Suddenly, he turned and laid himself eagle-spread on the bed, mouth slack, and muttered something before his hand went up to his eyes and rubbed them.

He blinked groggily, and blindly tossed his hand around for his glasses. Once he got them, he awkwardly put them on and lifted up the mattress while taking a simple black bobby pin from underneath.

"He cannot see nor hear us." Albus said to the three of them, who nodded.

Harry walked towards his bedroom door and started to unlock the locks carefully with his bobby pin.

Then he started to jump.

He was trying to get onto the top lock, while the guest and Albus thought he wouldn't make it; he finally latched on and unlocked it, with some difficulties.

Carefully he walked out, looking back almost every five steps. As he walked down the staircase he jumped over the second-to-last stair, whom the girl informed everyone, creaks. Then precisely not stepping on some other parts of the floor that creak apparently, he padded into the kitchen.

He made a head start for the fridge, and poked his head inside. "Yummy." They heard him mutter, as he pulled out a high and wide chocolate cake with blue iced roses on the top and green iced ivy on the edge of its bottom.

He licked his upper lip, "Now how to eat you…how to ea—Dudley!" He exclaimed, eyes bright as he shuffled over towards the drawer and got out a cutting knife.

"Just cut it like Dudley would then _PRESTO!_" He whispered to himself eagerly, making absurd hand gestures.

He pulled the knife over his head and in a slashing movement he brought it down.

Inches away from the cake he stopped, looking thoughtful, "No." He said, shaking his head. He went and put everything back, looking around morosely.

His head fell into his hands and he groaned in hunger, "What to eat without them noticing?"

Just as he finished a girl with slim curly black hair and sparkling grey eyes walked in. "The food I brought you."

His head snapped up to her, "How epic am I?" She asked as she sauntered over dropping the small bag in front of him.

"Very, very, bloody epic." He said, grabbing the bag.

He dumped the contents on the table and inside was a slice of cake, some chicken in some kind of reddish sauce, a mug of milk and a banana.

Biting into the chicken, and groaning in pleasure, he asks her, "Is there anything you'd like to have or something?"

She looked at him in mild disgust while he practically licked the bone of the chicken and gulped down some milk.

"I'll just pour myself a glass of water." He nodded, taking a big bite out of the banana.

Reaching into one of the cupboards she looks back at him while making her way to the tap. "Whoa, Potter, slow down. You're going to get a stomach ache at that rate." He nodded, but slowed down a bit.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Slow down considerably." She suggested.

He laughed, which was disgusting because he had _a lot _of food in his mouth. "Don't." Marie said, quickly putting her hand on top of his mouth. "Please don't talk."

He grinned in something that was akin triumph, and continued to eat.

She leaned back casually in her chair and took in Number 4 Privet Drive, "Nothing changed since we were what, 11?"

He nodded, and finally pushed always the empty containers and mugs away. "Thank you." He whispered to her, she smiled briefly and nodded putting away all the food.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, just enjoying the atmosphere.

Then, once again, his stomach rumbled.

The guests and Albus looked over at them in shock, _how could he still be hungry? _They thought.

Marie's face darkened, "You have a bloody right to be hungry. Those miserable excuses of people don't feed you a damned thing except for some cold canned soup on your lucky days." She said fiercely.

He blushed at her, "When was the last time you ate actually?" She inquired.

He gulped, "Now."

"Harry." She said warningly.

"Err, three days ago, I think."

She glared at the ceiling, as if she could see the Dursleys and was wishing for them all to die.

While the guests and Albus' face darkened, their mouths a thin line of disgust and anger.

"Those fucking-bloody-sodding-no-good-son-of-a-two-faced-animal-torturing-friggin-pathetic-jealous-wastes-of-lives." She cursed.

The two males whooped and cheered with her, while the girl nodded approvingly and Albus' face was one of amusement.

Harry laughed at the string of words she made up to curse them out, "Seriously? 'Animal-torturing'"

"What?" She asked defensively, "I bet they eat more meat then Naurans."

He snorted, "I'm still hungry and this talk of meat isn't helping."

She grinned bashfully, "Right, sorry. C'mon let's go out to eat."

"Now?"

"No tomorrow, yes now you dunderhead!"

"You're so abusive." He stated to her, her mouth became ajar.

"Pardon?" She whispered as if she was being strangled.

"You're. Abusive." He said slowly.

She huffed and stood up, "Are you coming or should I go and eat by myself?"

He rose, "You're driving."

"_You _don't have a car?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, "I didn't even get to take the test or Driver's Ed courses. What would make you think I could drive?"

She shrugged, "Never mind."

He poked her, "Tell me."

"No." She protested swatting his finger away.

"I'll find out." He vowed, she laughed lightly, "Sure, Harry, sure."

"I will!" He insisted. "Okay, you will." She agreed, humoring him. He nodded happily, as they both jumped over number three's fence and crossed the gate to get to number seven down on to the alley way in Magnolia Crescent to get to Wisteria Walk, crossing the swing seat in the used-to-be-pretty little park that Dudley's gang had destroyed; and reached house number number seven which was right next door to Lisa Smith's house.

"Sweet girl that one, hooked up on some author though." Marie said lightly.

"I heard you babysit her now."

She nodded, "She's like a little kid sister to me. I never want to see her get hurt. I know she's a Muggle, but now, she's one of the reasons I'm fighting in this war."

"She just turned eleven, right? Maybe she'll get a letter."

Marie shrugged, but didn't look very convinced. They walked through the kitchen door, and Harry headed to the front were he put on some sandals and Marie jogged up the stairs and threw him one of her older brother's shirt and a jacket.

Sneaking in her mother's room, she took £20 out of her purse and silently promised to pay her back later while slipping on her dark brown leather jacket and flip-flops. She grabbed a pair of car keys from the wooden chest near the bottom of the stairs and walked out the front door with Harry.

They slipped in her mother's old car, while the guests and Albus walked right through the car doors and sat down on the white leather seats.

"I hate leather." The girl muttered, only to have Harry voice the same statement seconds later. Marie and the musing companies laughed, "Leather is related to motorbikes, and motorbikes are the epic of epic epicness!" She said, punching her fist in the air, while the musing boy turned to the girl "Remember that. This girl is a genius. She makes me so proud and I haven't even known her for an hour!" He said dramatically. She and the other boy rolled their eyes at them as Albus chuckled.

"Hit me baby one more time." Marie hummed with the radio, "And that was Britney Spears single 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' we hope you all enjoyed it! Now an interview with the Pop Princess herself!" The radio announcer seemed to shout through the mike.

With an expression of disgust she flipped the radio off, muttering about blasted divas.

She drove down the main streets, while Harry put his feet up on dashboard and crossed his arms behind his head. Stopping at a red-light she turned to look at him, a question ready on her lips.

"Where do you—"She smiled lovingly as he slept serenely.

"Connie's it is then." She murmured, making a left and parking in front of a small white building, with peeling posters, and a big red electrical sign saying "Connie's".

"Yes." Harry yawned, getting out of the car, and walking with Marie inside.

The small diner had white tiled floor, blue chairs, and cream tables.

Waitresses that knew Lily and James greeted them with smiles, "The usual?" Asked an old waitress, they smiled and nodded while seating themselves in a booth near the second-to-last of the entrance.

"It's on the house." Before Harry could protest Marie slammed her foot on his while he howled in pain causing people to look at him, "It's nothing." He choked out while clutching on his now-injured foot.

"What was that for?" He hissed, "We'll put in the tip-box. They can't say no to that." He tried to grin but it came out more like a grimace.

A cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake came for Harry, while Marie only got a platter of fries. She dipped her fry in after Harry's third, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She grinned, "I still hate chocolate." He shook his head in mock-sorrow, "You've hated it since we were 13; except for that Flake bar." She laughed and dipped another fry in.

They conversed quietly, bantering, laughing, teasing, while the guests watched them fondly. Harry leans over and tried to catch her mouth in a quick kiss, she giggled lightly and smiled charmingly at him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, glowing.

_Young love,_ they all thought_, but this is true love. Something that is very hard to find nowadays._

While Harry took the last bite of his burger, Marie walked off to the bathroom, and he finished his shake off. She gave him the task of giving them the £20 in the tip box. He got up slowly and started to talk to the cashier; Millie, about some guy named Leo.

"So he finally walks around back to me," She said in a thick-New York City accent with fake, long blue nails and a thick mane in a fancy bun, "And thinks that I'm just going to drop to my knees in gratitude," She drew circle in the air with her fake nails, and chewed her gum like a donkey chews, "But why should I do something?" She smacked her lips together, "He is so arrogant." She rolled her eyes in disgust, while Harry stared at the amount of gold eye shadow she put on, "Just a pizza man." Harry nodded, and hoped that every girl he knew didn't turn out like this, while putting the £20 in the tip bucket.

"Hey, sorry, I gotta go. I just came here with my girlfriend and it's getting pretty late." He said, backing away slowly; when he thought he was a good distance he quickly turned on his heel and speed-walked to Marie who was in a fit of laughter.

"All right, I'll see you though!" She said loudly, waving.

Harry waved back uneasily, and grabbed Marie's hand while dragging them back to her car. Albus laughed while the boys made fun of the Millie and the girl tried not to laugh at the imitations they were both doing of Millie and the so-called Leo. "Shut up." Harry muttered before Marie drove them back home.

* * *

**A/N:** Big thanks to _Tasha27 _for beta-ing this for me! You rock!

I hope you guys liked it! It came out completely different than the one in my head…review please!

Btw if you want to see the link to Marie's car it's on my profile!

-Mars


End file.
